


[all宜][微伉俪]但神不听

by Armora



Category: Got-7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armora/pseuds/Armora
Summary: 没头没脑的开始与结束。
Relationships: ALL Mark
Kudos: 2





	[all宜][微伉俪]但神不听

“怎么又哭成这样？”一只手将段宜恩汗湿的刘海从额上抹开，另一只手虚扶着他的下巴。身后的顶弄善解人意地停了下来，段宜恩微张着嘴，乖顺而缓慢地抬起头。空气中不知从哪传来了一声忍俊不禁的嗤笑，段宜恩下意识地一抖——

“林……林在范。”他含糊不清地哭喊出声，扭动着酸软疲倦的腰朝那个模模糊糊的人影爬去。灼热在他的肠道里缓慢地滑出了一些，金有谦威胁地揉了一把他的臀瓣，却并没有像之前段宜恩挣扎着往前爬时拉着他重新深入。如果段宜恩头脑还清醒着，他就该知道此刻映在林在范眼里的他有多么淫靡不堪，他早该察觉出那句状似疼惜的关切里带着溢出的恶意与色情——如果他不是已经被金有谦和朴珍荣抓着狠狠玩了好一阵子，他本该知道的。

但此刻的男人于他而言便是情欲里的救世主，甚至是于他百依百顺的弟弟。

他伸出手去要帮林在范口交，金有谦撇撇嘴，不情不愿地从段宜恩的身体里撤了出来。白色的精液从红肿的穴肉间被挤出了一点点，随着段宜恩的爬动在床单上留下星星点点的可疑痕迹。

“……可我还没有射。”大型忙内操着一口人畜无害的奶音，眼神恋恋不舍地黏在他的哥哥的漂亮脊背上。

此时的段宜恩才刚刚吞下林在范阴茎的一小半，听到这话时他本能地向前凑，一大半都进去了的阴茎将他的嘴撑得鼓鼓囊囊，嘴唇上的唾液与眼泪在灯光下显得亮晶晶的。他努力地抬起头，恳求地望着林在范，喉咙里发出含含糊糊的声音。

林在范皱了眉：“怎么回事？”他望向朴珍荣，“除了你们还有谁碰他了？”

朴珍荣做了一个鬼脸：“哥可真是道貌岸然。”他指的是林在范按在段宜恩后脑勺上的手，他的哥哥正在被他强迫着做深喉，甚至连含糊的哀求都再也发不出来。

林在范又要问，但再度被开启的门已经给了他答案。

Bambam和Jackson走了进来，两人都只在腰上围了一块毛巾。

房间里一时只剩下段宜恩被堵在喉咙里的呻吟声，金有谦咽了口唾沫，神情比起金毛而言更像一头狼。他无视了林在范警告的眼神，托起了段宜恩的腰，又狠狠地撞了进去。大约是刚才恢复了些力气和清醒，段宜恩忽然呜呜地挣扎了起来，林在范的阴茎从他的嘴里滑出了大半，唾液混着眼泪砸在床单上。

“不、不要了……有谦啊……”

他睁着一双哭红的眼睛，失了焦的双眼带着惶急在他的弟弟们中寻找着求救对象。Jackson第一个回应了他。他爬上那张狼藉的床，以一种别扭的姿势环着段宜恩的肩膀。他低下头去亲吻段宜恩的头发和肩膀，段宜恩也往他的怀里钻，像被欺负惨了那样一颤一颤地哭泣。

“不行了……Jack、别……有谦……”

“哥真叫人伤心。”金有谦下身狠狠地一顶，段宜恩的声音中断了，取而代之的是一声短促而沙哑的尖叫。

他的哥哥哭着试图将自己蜷起，前面的嘴和后面一样地合不拢且红肿着：“Please……”

Bambam伸手戳了戳林在范的肩膀：“是不是做得过了？”

倒不是说他们没有这么一起操过段宜恩，但这次确实太久了些——他和Jackson都射进去了，在这之前段宜恩还被假阴茎和跳蛋玩了好些会，看着情景，朴珍荣大约也在他和Jackson清理的时间里做了一次。在这之前，段宜恩会哭，会求饶，但绝不曾像今天这样，显得崩溃且混乱，眼神彻底地失了焦。

林在范却并没有转过头来，他拍了拍Jackson的肩膀示意他放开被顶得摇晃的段宜恩，后者被强迫着抬起了头。林在范捏了捏段宜恩颈后的软肉，声音轻柔：“乖，帮我口出来就叫有谦停。”

可他并不等段宜恩作出什么表示，他拿拇指抵着段宜恩嘴里一侧的虎牙，自顾自地就操了进去。段宜恩被他捏着肩膀掌管节奏，每一下都顶到不能再深的地方。他被撞出了眼泪，清醒时会因不适而蹙起的眉此刻在那张脸上毫无戒备地舒展着。他应该是难受的，但是从那样朦胧的眼神与潮红的脸颊中你只能读出顺从与开放，被操透了的段宜恩像某种失去了警戒心的野物，正因为他平时那么固执而耀眼的，此刻将一切都交出去的段宜恩才显得格外迷人。

一时间屋里没有人说话，这里只奏着肉体碰撞或呻吟的乐章。段宜恩就是缪斯，他的肋骨是琴木，皮肉是弦。林在范认为自己正在亵渎一件高雅而古典的乐器——他仿佛孩童那样出于全人类都共有的好奇本质抬手拨弄，却几乎被那些幼稚的、不连贯的音符感动得热泪盈眶。

金有谦射进去时的猛撞让他回了神。

他下意识地松开了段宜恩，后者软软地、歪斜着倒下去的样子像是电影镜头的慢放，林在范的性器在那张湿热紧致的嘴里不舍地流连，段宜恩看上去也像是被操得什么都不知道而忘了抓紧机会将它吐出来，最终还是Bambam走上来将此刻以有些滑稽的姿势连在一起的两人分开。

林在范并没有阻拦他，尽管他还硬着，几乎到了疼痛的地步。段宜恩躺在Bambam的腿上，忽然抬起眼看他，睫毛像被扑湿的蝴蝶翅膀。透明或白色的液体将那张脸弄得乱七八糟，可那双眼睛里一闪而过的神情却仍像不谙世事的孩子从茧蛹里朝外看。那两片鲜红水润的唇瓣也像蝴蝶，或是兔子。无论如何那都曾是某种剧烈跳动的、或生机勃勃的角色。如今它们最后闪烁了几下而归于沉眠。

朴珍荣不知道什么时候跪到了他的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“要我帮哥弄出来吗？”他指着林在范赤裸的下半身，同时也示意他看看自己的，“没想到今天会有这么多人，可是我又不想搞睡奸。”

金有谦和Bambam交换了一个意味着“呀，这哥真是直白且黄色”的鬼脸，却在林在范的视线投过来时齐齐地缩了肩膀。

朴珍荣不理会他们的眼神交流，伸手在林在范的性器上揉了一把，后者差点惊跳起来。

“还是说哥想要……？”他朝段宜恩的方向偏了偏头，“会坏的。”

“……我无所谓。”林在范抓住了他作乱的手，“回我房间。”

他拖着朴珍荣离开，后者颇有余韵地回了头，示意被留下的人把残局收拾干净。


End file.
